Nothing Short of a Miracle
by thearcherballet
Summary: Throughout the centuries this is the story that has been told to all kids, and the memory of that fateful night was long forgotten. They forgot the real story. The story of how a fierce man with jet-black hair and a kind and smart red-haired woman from very different upbringings met and fought as one entity. Together, they will experience pain, euphoria and, most importantly, the
1. Chapter 1

History has a way of twisting things. It twists and unravels mysteries, accommodating them to our beliefs. That's why humans have created legends; to explain things we don't have any other way of saying. We don't know the characters that made things happen, but there sometimes is a bit of truth mixed with legend.

According to history, on the night of April 17th of 1797, Lieutenant General Sir Ralph Abercromby, after easily conquering the island of Trinidad, decided to overtake the Spanish-colonized island of Puerto Rico, attacking the city of San Juan with an armada of more than 60 ships.

After a 12-day battle with Spanish forces, the Lieutenant General forced a surprising retreat, leaving the Spaniards shocked at this twist of fate. The British Armada sailed away, leaving some prisoners and weapons behind.

Legend has it, that when the British ships arrived, the catholic devotees organized a procession around the fortified city. When the British soldiers saw all those people and the lights from the candles that led their way, they thought that they were Spanish reinforcements and, overwhelmed, they fled the city.

The civilians and faithful called it a miracle.

Throughout the centuries this is a story that has been told to all kids, and the memory of that fateful night was long forgotten.

They forgot the real story. The story of how a fierce man with jet-black hair and a kind and smart red-haired woman from very different upbringings met and fought as one entity. Together, they will experience pain, euphoria and, most importantly, they'll learn how to love as strong as their bonds. Men and women joined forces to drive-off a darkness that threatened to overtake an island in the form of soldiers.

Because it was not a miracle that scared them off. It was practically _magic_.


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened In November of 1795

Or

_Miracles Actually Did Happen_

* * *

**What Happens with General Abercromby **

_Sir Ralph Abercromby of Tullibody,_

_You are hereby assigned as the successor of Sir Charles Grey. You now are the commander-in-chief of the British forces in the West Indies._

He reread those two sentences to see if he were hallucinating. The letters did not change. He sat down in his study and let out a sigh of relief. It was finally happening. The British army was starting to trust his abilities as a great soldier and leader. He kept reading the letter.

_The first order of business is to take the French sugar islands in the Caribbean. You will have 15,000 men working under your orders and as many ships you might need. Your first target shall be Jamaica. The great country of Britain is counting on your guaranteed success. _

15,000 men? Under his orders? He covered his face with his hands as he closed his eyes and leant back on the chair. All the power was his. After all these years, he finally had enough power to overthrow French Islands.

It was going to take a miracle to complete this mission. He was obviously going to be spending most of his time at sea, in the Caribbean. But he could do it; he knew it in his heart and in his mind, because he'd wanted this.

Taking a pen, he wrote out his accepting reply, signing it with a flourish.

_Lieutenant General Sir Ralph Abercromby_

He sighed, sent a prayer to God for Him to guide him through this long journey, and set out to send his letter. After he did so, he went back home with a small smile on his face, because what was yet to come, he could not even possibly imagine.

* * *

**What Happens with James Potter**

Four boys sat in the night by one of the smaller piers. One of them, a tall young boy with long black hair that was presently tied with a piece of string, was giving a detailed account of one of his adventures to the other three boys. Two of the other boys were actually paying attention to him, but the tallest and lankiest of them interrupted to ask the third boy. "Prongs, are you even listening to Padfoot's story?"

The boy that had been addressed was lying on the edge of the pier, hands behind his neck, gazing at the stars above him. He released an exasperated sigh as he talked. "Is it the story with the apple, the anchor and the chicken?"

Remus looked at the boy with a confused expression.

"Oh, that was a great moment of mine, but that's not the story," the one named Padfoot answered.

"I know mate. I'm sorry on behalf of Moony for interrupting your thrilling tale," Prongs said.

"Apology accepted, Moony," he said to Remus, shrugging all the while.

"Anyway," the last boy named Peter, or Wormtail as the rest of his mates called him, addressed Padfoot, trying to get back on topic. "What happened after you told Bella what you said to her fiancée?"

"Well… Prongs! This is a very compelling story about evil cousins, and you're not even listening," Sirius said.

James sat up. "Look mate, I'm sorry, but I have a lot on my mind and would really love to have some peace for a few moments." He stared at each one of the boys and got up and walked away. He jumped from the pier, throwing himself to the water without a second thought.

Remus looked at Sirius and Peter and broke the silence. "Do you have any idea what's got him acting like this?"

Peter said a soft "no" while Sirius just stared at the spot where his best mate had disappeared from and sighed. "How about both of you go back to your houses? I'll deal with this one."

Remus nodded and got up, helping Peter up while doing so. There are just some things one has to deal with differently when it comes to James.

* * *

Some people wanted to be birds so they could be free. But he wanted the sea. It was so easy being in the water. You could just close your eyes while you float away to wherever the waves wished you to be. It was where he could find some peace of mind. There was something eerily relaxing in listening to the waves as he swam around like a shark stalking its prey. After swimming around for almost half an hour, he finally had had enough.

When James finally got to the dark shore, he found he wasn't alone.

"Why are you here? I would have thought you'd gone home already," James panted.

"You'll probably freeze to death if you don't dry yourself off. And I would have thought you'd know I'm not going home without you," Sirius said.

James stared at Sirius before taking out his wand and muttering a spell to dry himself off. He took a few steps and sat down beside Sirius, who was on a log, watching the blue flames he'd made as he waited for his friend.

Sirius' eyes were unfocused as he talked. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or did a grindylow get your tongue?"

James sighed and passed his hand through his hair. He leaned forward on his elbows. "I'm joining the group."

"A group of what? A group of sharks? Is that why you decided to suddenly fling yourself onto the water?" Sirius inquired.

James gave a laugh. "I'm talking about Dumbledore's group. He needs me undercover." He looked over to Sirius, who was still watching the flames, and straightened up. "I know what you're thinking. He can't do it."

"Why?" Sirius finally looked at him. "You can't be serious and tell me that after all these years of looking for dark wizard pirates your father won't do it now of all times."

James sighed and furrowed his forehead as he stared a bit angrily at his hands. "Sirius, he's gone."

Sirius blinked at him. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"They've taken him and now I have to fight and find him," he deadpanned at Sirius.

"No. He can't be gone, James."

"Well, he is," he snapped. "Dumbledore pulled me aside after I fought with Snape today. Death Eaters took him while he was taking his nap. And they probably carried him right in front of me while we were working by the boats." James' voice was wavering, but never broke, holding onto his hope. "Sirius, mate, I've got to find him."

Sirius got up. "And what? Leave your whole life behind? Do you even know how to blend in with the pirates?" Sirius hissed at him. He was furious. Arthur Potter was the only father figure that actually mattered in his life, and he was angry at the Death Eaters as much as James, but James was off his rocker if he thought he was going to go alone.

James merely sighed. "Mate, you know he trained me at sea. This is it. It's not the best way for me to leave, but I'm going to do it. And you can't stop me." James looked up and stared at Sirius in the eyes, hoping that he would understand.

Sirius sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. You mentioned a fight with Snape the Git, and I demand the full story," Sirius said while pointing a finger at him.

James snorted and pressed his fingertips onto his forehead. "I _accidentally _tripped him with some ropes that were lying on the floor." Sirius scoffed. "Really, it was an accident! Anyway, he got angry. I told him he was lucky enough to be standing, seeing as he could be slipping from all the grease on his face."

Sirius all of a sudden forgot he was mad at James. He even forgot about Mr. Potter. He started laughing as if it was the best joke in the world and even James, with all his seriousness, had to join him. Soon the both of them were holding their bellies, their faces red with laughter.

When they calmed down at last, both of them smiled up to the moon.

"It's almost a full moon," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"I know. I've been there," James said with a small smile on his face.

"And now you're not going to be there," Sirius added.

James was silent. He knew what he was doing to his friends. It wasn't a selfish thing; he needed to do this on his own.

"Don't laugh, but I'm going to miss you all," James confessed.

"You're going soft, mate!" Sirius joked. "In all seriousness though, when are you leaving? And how?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be in the Death Eater's armada. It'll be departing at midday, but I have to be there before dawn. I'm going to transfigure myself to look the part of a Death Eater, don't worry. If it doesn't work, I'll just try to sneak in with the cargo. Besides, it's a smaller ship, not the one with Voldemort's inner circle, it's hardly guarded."

"That would have been suicidal."

"I know," James shoved him. "See? I'm not entirely useless."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be sleeping with the pigs, you'll see," Sirius replied.

"Living the dream!" James exclaimed.

"At least you'll have me," Sirius said. James looked at him questioningly as his friend rolled his eyes. "I don't mean physically. I got these today. I had a feeling we'd need 'em soon." He then pulled out a mirror with a silver handle. "It's a two-way mirror, you see? You say my name and I'll hear it over here."

"This really is priceless," he said as he examined it closely having to squint due to his bad sight. "I really hope I don't get to be the lookout. I'll be walking the plank as soon as we hit open-water. It's up close and it's hard for me to make out details, but my sight really is horrid when it comes to far-off things."

"I can already imagine it. 'James Potter: blind-sided at sea for being blind'," Sirius said while laughing with James.

James got up and brought Sirius along as they walked back home. Or at least, what was left of home.

* * *

James opened the door of his house, letting Sirius walk inside. They'd decided not to Apparate back to the house, preferring to appreciate the chilly night. Besides, the house was not that far, you could get there in 20 minutes. James had forgotten the state in which the house still was. Sirius stood with his mouth agape. "This is how it was when you arrived earlier?" Sirius whispered.

"Yep. Not a paper out of place," James said.

The place looked as if a storm had blown through the entire house: papers were littering the floor, the furniture was thrown all around with pieces of it sticking out from where the apparent duel had taken place, and pieces of glass were shattered throughout the corners of the house.

"I guess we should fix it quickly, right?" Sirius said, attempting to humor his friend by clapping his hands together.

James hummed as he took the wand out of his belt and Sirius copied him. They stood back to back with James facing to the northern part of the house and Sirius the opposite direction. Both of them raised their wands and swished in unison.

The vases put themselves together as pieces of crystal flew around, the furniture gathered itself as pieces of wood no longer stuck out in all directions, and the papers stacked themselves in piles onto the table and filed into James' father's old office.

Both boys lowered their wands and grinned foolishly at one another. "I find it's much more fun destroying things rather than fixing them," Sirius said, to which James rolled his eyes and patted his back.

"I need to pack," James said.

"Fine, I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Once in his room, he grabbed a few comfortable shirts and some trousers. He went to the bathroom and held a shaving blade up to eye-level. It had been his father's before today, but now it was his. He wouldn't actually need it, but he didn't want to be a completely filthy pirate with barnacles and shells stuck in his beard. Shivering at the mental image it conjured up, he tucked it into a moleskin pouch he'd received as a gift from Remus last Christmas, along with his two-way mirror and all the money he had lying around.

He looked in the mirror, taking one last look at his actual face, soon to be covered in scars and haunted by horrible memories of what was yet to come. He marveled at his black-as-coal hair which stood out at odd places, his sharp chin that made his face look more mature than he actually felt, and lastly, his eyes. The hazel eyes he'd gotten from his mother, and were a mixture of an inner war between green and gold, making them look as if they were in constant turmoil. James had always liked his eyes, even if he couldn't actually see far away distances, which made him constantly squint. They also reminded him of the loving look his mother had always given him. She'd used to tuck him under her arm when she was lying in bed and tell him silly stories of the sea, while looking at him with loving eyes that danced around with joy every time she'd seen him.

It was sad when she'd left his father and James. She'd gotten a small cold, which developed into a sickness that debilitated her so much that she gave up without even starting. James had never felt so alone in his life, letting his grief cloud his attitude. He'd been fifteen when it happened, and that changed everything for him. He'd used to shut himself in his room and just lie in bed staring at the ceiling. The lads were the ones that actually kept him together, making him talk about what he thought and urging him to smile through Remus' jokes and Sirius' ridiculous stories. Peter would offer him some sweets, which was very thoughtful of him. He'd become more studious, which helped him receive top marks in his classes and a Head Boy badge.

In short, he'd started to realize that he had to take life seriously. He'd begun to see the darkness that circulated their lives, understood that there were reasons to fight and found out that in order to find light in the world, he'd have to fight the dark. His father's kidnapping was just the push James needed, since he had already talked to Dumbledore about joining the Order, and this ensured his enrollment.

James got out of his room and was determined to walk out of the house, but he hesitated when he passed by his father's office. He almost knocked on the door out of habit, and pushed on the slightly open door.

He almost expected to see his father sitting laid back on his chair, his head nodding off to sleep, his mother poking him to wake him up, and an eleven-years-old Sirius running around with Arthur's wand.

James chuckled as he approached his father's desk and sat on his chair, closing his eyes and breathing in the memories, letting them go one by one, letting go of his past and what led him to the position he was now.

When he finally opened his eyes, he observed his father's journals, filled with nautical notes, and codes and names he didn't recognize. He went to put back one of the journals on the desktop when something caught his eye. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he pushed aside the notebooks and took it out. The corner of an unsealed envelope was jutting out from under all of the books. He turned it around, and his eyes opened in surprise. In a rushed cursive lettering, the name JAMES was scribbled in front of it. Opening the envelope, a small piece of parchment was wrapped around a small key. Carefully, he opened the parchment, and opened it to see three words written in it:

_YOU'LL NEED IT_

His breath caught with brand new excitement. He called for Sirius, and his friend appeared inside the office in seconds. "What's wrong?" he said. James just showed him the contents in his hands. Sirius combed his hair with his fingers.

"Shit, Prongs! You don't think-"  
"It's exactly what I think," James cut him off.

James strode over to the sword cabinet, yanking it open. Sirius helped him take down the three crossed swords that were on display. James knocked on the back of the display case three times, and a small lock appeared. Both friends looked at each other, their eyes filled with expectation.

When they were little, they'd once taken out the swords to play with outside. But James had stumbled and knocked the case over, making his father find out what they were doing. It was then when they had first seen the lock. James asked his father what was beyond the secret door and why did it need to be hidden. The only explanation he gave the boys was that it was something they wouldn't be able to find until their hour of need. The key was supposed to be invisible to anyone but the owner, unless he'd decided to give away its existence.

And now they were staring at the door they'd wondered about for so long. What treasures would lay behind it?

James nodded at Sirius, and placed the key in its corresponding lock and turned it. The door clicked and opened by itself slightly, making James pull the door to reveal its contents.

"What is that?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Inside the box lay a silvery fabric. James yanked it out of its place and stretched it completely in front of him. "It's some sort of cloak, I think," he said to Sirius.

"Maybe you should try it on?" Sirius urged. James raised his eyebrow at him to confirm if he'd been serious. When he saw that his friend shrugged, he slowly placed the cloak on his body.

As he kept putting on, he saw that Sirius was fighting a look of something between awe and amazement. "What the fucking hell is going on?" Sirius blurted out.

James looked at him, but Sirius wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the wall behind, a look of panic on his face.

"Sirius, what is going on?" James demanded.

"James, take off the cloak, I want to see something," Sirius rushed. He did as his friend asked shoving the soft fabric into his arms. Sirius grabbed the cloak and smiled at James before putting it on.

James stumbled back when he saw, or better yet, didn't see, his best friend disappear behind the fabric and become completely invisible. He heard Sirius laughing wildly in front of him. "This is an Invisibility Cloak?" James croaked. "Fuck," he said as he gripped his hair tightly.

"Not just any Invisibility Cloak. I think it's The Cloak of Invisibility, directly from the Peverells." Sirius resurfaced from within the wondrous cloak, and rolled his eyes at his friend's expression of befuddlement. "I'm a Black, I know most Pureblood's lineage, and I am almost a Potter. Anyway, you know what this means right?"

"Yes," James murmured. "It means my father already knew they were coming for him."

"James, he knew you needed this. This will be your protection in your quest to find him. He knew this day was coming, that's why he didn't wear it when they attacked him. He probably knew that with or without the cloak, they would find him and he wouldn't be able to help you. This way, he can help you." James had leaned back into the case and slid down to the floor, still trying to filter the information. Sirius sat down next to him and gave the fabric back to his brother.

"Don't be mad at him for not telling you, Prongs. He needed you alive," Sirius hesitated. "I need you. Moony and Pete need you. The future Mrs. Potter needs your god-awful looks. Hell, I can bet that even Snape needs you, otherwise he'd be bored as shit," Sirius smirked.

"Thank you, Padfoot," James said shakily. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, and smirked back at him. "You're the best brother I didn't ask for." Padfoot shoved him.

"I should get going," James said as he got up and hid the Cloak in one of his pockets.

"Are you Apparating to the docks?"

"No, I have to walk there. I want to figure out how I'm going to look like a Filthy Pirate at Sea."

"Oh, well, good luck, and remember your mirror. I'll be awaiting some news," Sirius reminded him.

"I will. Take care of the house, all right?" James said with a smile as he opened the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, go and save our father, you reckless piece of shit," Sirius said and James laughed as he closed the door and continued on his way.

He normally would have chosen the short way to the docks, but the night was beautiful and he needed some time before arriving at the boat to figure out how he'd look. James had great dexterity when it came to Transfiguration. In Fifth Year, he had begun to master Human Transfiguration, which wasn't taught until NEWT Level classes. During Sixth Year, he'd been the first to actually become an Animagus to help Remus during full moons. Obviously, maintaining a fake identity would be easier said than done, but the execution of it would be flawless. It was as he debated between being an Irish pirate assassin or a scrawny boy from Liverpool when he heard it. A loud bang echoed through the streets, and the previously darkened sky had been dyed grey with smoke. He squinted towards the direction of the ongoing banging and saw the smoke emanating from about five streets away. It only took him a second of hesitation, but he Apparated in front of the source.

He saw some figures in front of him retreating and disappearing from thin air from the front of the burning building. James should have known that they were Death Eaters. Dumping his small rucksack on the sidewalk, he ran inside the house.

* * *

**What Happens with Lirio Maria Diaz**

"I can't believe he did that!"

"Well, believe it. He's always been an arrogant pig."

"Ugh, now look at you. Pass me my wand, please. It's beside you on the table."

The person passing the wand was lying on a couch, bloodied and bruised. He had been fighting earlier that day and was currently being attended to by a girl with red-hair. He gave her her wand and the girl continued examining him.

"Hold still! And you couldn't have fixed yourself up? You preferred dragging yourself here?" the red-haired girl admonished him while waving her wand.

He couldn't actually let her know that he came like this because he wanted to see her worried face. Also he wanted to share his hatred for James Potter and she was always the one to listen to his rants.

"That prat is so immature," he muttered and then winced when he tried to make himself a bit more comfortable and the girl poked him with the wand accidentally. "Lily, that hurt!" he snapped.

"Oh hush, you big baby, and don't snap at me, you were the one that came over here. And you know I hate that nickname, it sounds so British," she complained.

"I'm so sorry that you have such a Spanish name, then, Lirio Maria Diaz," he mocked. Lirio gave him a smug smile in return as she finished her spells. He went to sit up, but she shoved him back, pointing her wand to his chest.

"What are you doing here today? It's not how you normally come over," she inquired.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes. He'd come here in one of the Death Eater ships. The ship was magnificent and rich. But he couldn't tell her that. She'd always looked at him with disappointed eyes when he talked about riches.

"I was negotiating a passage to leave England," he said coolly.

That surprised Lirio. "What? Why? Severus, is there something you're not telling me?"

He sighed. He couldn't tell her the truth of why he was leaving, but could insinuate the reason why he'd have to leave. "It's not entirely safe here anymore. I'm needed elsewhere."

"Is it safe for me?" she asked.

He looked at her eyes. They were the most beautiful green he'd ever seen, and not a single one could ever compare to those of Lirio Diaz. They sparkled even more when she was worried for her friend, and he was already imagining how much they would be shining when she saw how powerful he would become and when she'd finally realize that he was not merely her friend and teacher.

"No," his voice cracked.

"Don't leave, Severus, you can't go with them. Mister Potter is hunting that evil posse of yours down. So please, be the loyal friend you are and don't join them," she pleaded. "You think I didn't see the ship you want to leave in? _The Tainted Ones_? They're evil Sev, and while you're hunting down people like me, Potter is hunting you down, and I won't be able to help you anymore."

He looked at her hard in the face. She wanted to side with Arthur Potter, the father of the bastard that did this to him? "You're siding with them?" His eyes were almost slits and he was practically hissing at her. He nudged her away and got up. He noticed she was wearing a white nightgown and it was now dirtied with blood and almost laughed at the irony. Snape took out his wand and pointed it at her. "I don't need your help, you know. I can take care of myself. And Potter-," he spit out, "-is no longer my concern. He's been taken care of."

"You don't need me?" her eyes were no longer worried. They were blazing; the fire that was there before and he had not noticed she still had had come back with a revenge, relentless and brutal. "Why? Because I'M a tainted one? Because I have dirty blood?" Snape just stared back at her in silence, finally setting Lirio off. "Then you no longer belong here. I have no respect for people that won't respect me or have a prejudice held against me for something that is beyond my control. So go on, leave. And if what you said about Mr. Potter is true, then you really are long gone." She was now standing, her full height stretched out, and her wand still directed at him. "I said, leave."

Snape huffed and took his long black coat, putting it on. As he was standing at the doorway he murmured, "I don't need help from mudbloods like you."

At that, Lirio whipped her wand at him, expulsing him from where she lived as she yelled, "Get out!", and slammed the door behind him.

Even outside, he could hear her throwing herself onto the couch with a strangled sob. But he just went away like she'd asked.

* * *

**What Happens with Severus Snape**

His robes flowed as the wind hit him. On the walk back to the ship, he willed himself not to let his tears come out. He had to let this happen, it was what should be done. There were no what ifs, only what was and wasn't.

The world can't be comprised of what's between black and white, darkness and light. There's a choice, and then there's those who make it.

If he could turn back in time, he wouldn't change anything, this was what was right. Leaving Lily behind was what would be expected of him. He'd helped her. At least, it was the best he could do, but he knew someday they'd find her, and try to destroy her.

These were Severus Snape's thoughts as he walked up to the pier. _The Tainted Ones_ swayed majestically with the waves, casting an almost mournful shade around itself, invisible to the eyes of Muggles as a Magical Ship, yet looked like a part of the Imperial Armada. Standing between the entrance of the ship and the pier, was a bulky man -currently shirtless- with tattered pants and arms crossed.

"Evenin' Mulciber," Snape said to the man.

"Show me the mark, or you're not on-board," he grumbled.

Snape took his cape and pulled his sleeve upwards. Shining in the moonlight was the now ever-present blackened snake and skull inked on the skin of his pale forearm. "Good enough?" he said, sounding almost bored.

Mulciber touched it with his wand and the snake slithered on his skin, proving it indeed was one of his Lord's servants. He stepped aside to let him in, and saw the black cloak snap in the wind as he walked by. "There's a meeting going on now, so you're late," the burly man called back at Snape's retreating body.

"I know," he muttered as he kept sliding towards the Captain's cabin, which was where the meetings took place.

He opened the doors and paused when every single head turned to stare at him. About a two dozen people were in there, all donned in their black attire. He stood beside Avery, crossing his arms defiantly to anyone who wished to say anything about the fact that he was late. "Master," he said as he bowed down to The Dark Lord.

"Severus, so nice of you to join us. Lucky for you, we were just starting," the Dark Lord said to him. "I called upon this meeting because we are moving onto the powerful, uneducated Mudblood that lives not far from here. I want her alive, and if she refuses to come alive, then I want her," he paused to look at Severus, "eliminated."

Severus had to contain himself so as not to show any compromising emotions. He wanted to go back to her house and scream at her to run away, but she wouldn't do that for him, at least, not anymore.

"Rabastan, you will be in charge of this mission. Severus already gave us where she is." At this, Snape snapped his head towards his master in confusion. He'd never said anything about her. "Seven of you will go to do this now. You are all dismissed," The Dark Lord said before adding: "Except Severus. I need to have a word with you."

Severus stepped aside to let Lestrange walk by him, with a sinister smile on his face, showing his eager anticipation for what was to come. After barking out the names of those who would be coming along with him, he strode out with his head held high. All others filed out and went to their sleeping quarters. Snape turned to his master.

"Is there something wrong, master?" he said.

He started slowly pacing around the room, his footsteps making each word sound ominous. "There are several things that are wrong, but you have helped right some of them," his voice was emotionless yet exuded power throughout his speech. It was so cold, that Severus could have sworn the room cooled by the second. "You found the Muggleborn for me, we tracked down where she was and, as I can acknowledge only the best for my close group, I will give you a task."

Severus raised his eyebrows at him. They'd been following him and he'd led them straight to Lirio. But he couldn't concentrate on that, for Lord Voldemort was about to give him an assignment. "What will you have me do, my lord?"

Voldemort turned to look at him. "It has come to my knowledge that there's been a change of direction in our fleet. The past General has been relieved, and a new one has already been chosen," he informed Snape. "Your assignment is to, shall I say, persuade the man into bending the rules. I need full power over the Armada, but I can't be out and about in public, since we kidnapped Arthur Potter just today." The Dark Lord looked at him pointedly.

"My Lord, you don't mean to have me control an entire armada?" Snape asked carefully. He needed to know if this was actually happening. Finally, some power was in his hands, his visions of grandeur becoming reality, those which he had tried to relay to Lirio, and he was being recognized with this responsibility.

"That is exactly what I mean," Voldemort said with the silkiest tone possible, keeping his cool demeanor. "And, you will be following my orders. Is that clear?"

Snape nodded slowly. "Yes, my lord, it will be an honour."

"I know it will be. You may leave now. Find him, and bind him unto my will, Severus," he finished.

"I will," Snape said as he swished out of the quarters. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

"Are you all right, mija?" Tata said as she noticed Lirio's broken eyes staring at the closed door.

Lirio had not even noticed when their maid had come in. Tata had started cleaning around things that were already clean just to distract her from the fact that there was nothing to do in that blasted house in Britain. She'd decided to interrupt the child's inner turmoil, but she still wouldn't look at her. She usually hung around her father's office when she felt like this, but not today.

"Tata, why are you here? You're always at Papá's office."

"A gentleman came into his office and your father asked me to leave. I couldn't understand what they were saying; it was in this damned English language that I still don't understand."

Lirio narrowed her eyes at that. Her father never accepted guests at this late hour. "Tata, I don't think we're safe here anymore," she said, refusing to look at her.

"What are you talking about, mija? We have always been safe and blessed here, even if it is a boring old house."

A loud pang sounded from the direction of the office. Then, a shrill cry being muffled could be heard. Lirio stood up quickly, as Tata covered her mouth with her hand. The redhead grabbed her maid's hand wordlessly and pulled her towards the backdoor of the house, running with the woman in tow, and hiding her behind the tree that used to mean something during her childhood, giving her an ironic sense of déjà vu. "You must stay here. I'll come back for you. We're probably being watched, so stay quiet," she whispered harshly to her. Tata nodded quietly while clutching her chest. Lirio gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving her.

She climbed up the stairs that lead her to her father and whatever surprise she might encounter. The first thing she noticed upon reaching the doors was that they were closed. Lirio leaned on the door to listen to whatever the man was saying to her father. She heard a woman's whimper: her mother's. The man shushed her before continuing to talk with her father. "Now, listen to what My Lord has to say: you will hand over your precious Mudblood to us, or they will pay." His voice was rough, yet cold and calculating.

Casting a Silencing Charm on the door with her wand, she unlocked it and opened it just wide enough to drink in the details of the scene, quickly analyzing the positions of both her parents and the man wearing a long black robe who had them both cornered. He was hooded, so there was no way she could actually see the back of his head, but she noticed he had a sword sticking out of his side, still sheathed, and she knew this had to be a pirate.

"I'm not selling my daughter out. Let go of my wife, please," Mr. Diaz said defiantly. Lirio could already see him lifting his chin and standing up to his full height. Lirio slid slowly into the room. She noticed her dad was actually making an effort not to look at her, so as not to give her away, and raised her wand.

* * *

**About Miguel Diaz**

Miguel Diaz was an honorable man. He was the kind of gentleman that would speak his mind, yet be respectful about it. He held his wife to the highest esteem, without caring that she had no kind of royal or noble blood in her body, or that she wasn't the daughter of a ministry official. Better yet, that she was not British at all, or Spanish, if he needed to point it out.

Miguel however, was a different story. He'd been born and raised as a Spanish city boy. His father worked for the crown and his grandfather had been a Conquistador. Miguel had traveled to Britain once, and decided that he loved the country. There was something about the rainy place that stood out for him. Thus, he ended up as the Spanish Liaison to Britain in the Indies stationed in Puerto Rico. It was a good thing that he had to travel from Puerto Rico to Spain to Britain regularly. The Spanish government had been gracious enough to give him his own house in Puerto Rico. Casa Blanca they called it, and it had been uninhabited, its beauty long forgotten.

They'd met by fateful chance. He'd decided to take a walk around the fortified city of San Juan Bautista. He'd do that when he needed to clear his head and wished to just blend in with the locals. As he walked along the shores that enveloped the city, he observed the brick walls that towered over him, keeping the civilians safe inside them. There was a very large variety of people in the island, all colorful and different; it was refreshing to watch.

It was as he thought this that he saw her. She was standing by the Puerta de San Juan, one of the only entrances to the city. Her long black hair blew all around her face, making him breathless with the realization that he'd just discovered the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in all his travels. As he kept staring, he saw that she had a small book in her hands and was being followed around by a tall black woman with a white dress, apparently commanding her to do something, to which the girl laughed and rolled her eyes.

He gathered up his courage and walked towards her with determination. Her laughter stayed in her eyes, even after she saw him strutting in her direction. She tucked a stray of black hair behind her ear with an amused smile playing on her face as she assessed Miguel, still ignoring the woman that was with her.

Miguel cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and blinked at the girl. She covered her smile with the back of her book, which made him somewhat grin like a complete fool. "Hi?" she initiated. Miguel released a small nervous laugh and breathed 'hi' back to her. "You look nervous," she said with the same smile. "Why?"

And he decided to be honest with her. "Because I have just seen the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my short life," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She giggled a bit as he said this. "I hope you're talking about Tata here," the girl said with a serious face.

Miguel laughed at that, making her smile again. "I'm sure she is wonderful, but I meant you."

"Good," the girl said still smiling. From behind her, Tata huffed and rolled her eyes muttering something along the lines of "pilemierdas". "I'm Flor Ines. And, you are?" she asked him.

"Miguel Diaz, at your service," he replied.

"Miguel… Have I heard of you before? Because I think I have," she questioned as she bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"Probably, and I hope they're nice things," he said seriously.

"Probably so," she said, and then stared at his green eyes back in silence, her dark eyes sparkling with interest. Flor Ines blinked back and laughed softly once more. "I have to get going. Hopefully we'll see each other once more. The city isn't that big," she said sarcastically.

"I live in Casa Blanca if you ever need a fine young gentleman such as me," he said with a hopeful smile. "I'll keep an eye out for you. It was nice meeting you," he finished before taking her hand and kissing it softly with a cheeky smile, which she countered with the rising of a brow, surprised by his actions, making her red in the cheeks.

"It was nice to meet you too, Miguel Diaz," she answered back shyly as she walked away with a curious looking Tata in tow.

"What the devil was that," Tata furiously asked her without knowing that they were still within ear shot from Miguel.

"I don't know," she said with a smile as she turned her head around to look back at the strange man one last time, to which he smiled back. "Something new."

And from then on everything had gone according to plan. They'd gotten married a few years after that, and had two beautiful daughters: Petunia and Lirio, named after the prettiest flowers.

He'd never had enemies, since he dealt with things patiently and compassionately. That is, until his youngest daughter started doing strange things. He'd met with one of the leaders of her world, Professor Dumbledore. He had offered Lirio admission to their institution, but she'd refused, preferring to learn at home since they traveled so often and also because she was still learning how to speak proper English. Since he'd learned about magic, she'd told him that there were bad people outside their walls that were like her, but thought that people born from non-magical parents were an abomination.

Even knowing that there were people out there who loathed his daughter for no just reason, it still came as a surprise when at midnight he received a strange visitor at his office. Miguel had been talking to his wife about the travel arrangements back to Puerto Rico, when he barged in.

"Miguel Diaz?" the stranger had asked. He'd come in with a hooded cloak, making him unable to distinguish his features, except his mouth and long black beard, and the unmistakable British accent he'd grown accustomed to after so long.

"Yes. The office is closed; if you want a meeting, you have to wait until morning," Miguel said as he stood confused beside his wife.

The stranger gave him an unnatural smile. It was then when he noticed the sword dangling by his side, and his hand sneaking into his cloak. "You have something we need," he said coldly, his calculating smile still plastered on his face.

"I surely have no idea what you're talking about, so please, get out of my office," Miguel demanded as his wife took his hand and stared the stranger down.

The stranger kept smiling. "Have it your way," he said, and suddenly disappeared. Flor Ines, in her surprise, leapt back and covered her mouth with both her hands, releasing her husband's hand. This was a mistake, for the stranger had appeared behind her and gripped her hard, making Flor let out a shrill cry, before disappearing with her again. Miguel, in his haste, stumbled and pushed his chair over, causing a commotion. The man appeared once more on the other side of the room, gripping his wife with an arm around her to keep her in place, while the other hand held a sharp knife to her face.

His hood had fallen back enough to reveal his dark black hair covered with greying locks. His right eye was covered with an eye-patch, but a scar could be seen running behind his eye from his scalp all the way to his chin, which made him much more threatening now more than ever. His dark beard was long enough to reach his chest.

"It would be a shame to kill this pretty flower off so early into the game, eh mate?" he said whilst brandishing the knife at Flor. "I trust you'll give me what I ask for. Do what I say and I'll let your wife free," Flor Ines let out a small whimper and he shushed her. "Now, listen to what My Lord has to say: you will hand us over your precious Mudblood, or they will pay,"

He now stood up to his complete stature. No one threatened his family, especially men as despicable as this one. Miguel saw the door open behind him, and knew it would be Lily. She was so brave. He sent a prayer to whatever saint would be listening to him so that they would get out of this without a scratch. He was beginning to think maybe it was fate that had made Petunia stay back at the island so as not to witness any of this.

"I'm not selling my daughter out. Let go of my wife, please," he said clearly as he now stared at his wife's eyes, attempting to send some kind of reassurance to her through their look.

The stranger let out a laugh and opened up his mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a gurgling from the back of his throat. He looked confused before knowing what happened and swished around.

"He clearly said let go of his wife and, if I were you, I'd do it, because I heard he's got a nasty witch hidden here, you filthy pirate," Lirio spat at him, her rage clearly etched in her green eyes.

The man shoved her mother away. He pointed the knife at her and chuckled. Miguel ran to his wife and helped her to her feet. Standing, he hurried to hide behind Lirio, whose wand was still raised against the intruder. The man stored the knife in his belt, and took out something else. It was a wand as dark as the night that would swallow the dead. He waved it in front of him, enabling him to talk. "They warned me about The Fire Girl. Oh yes, everyone knows about you: a Mudblood from several worlds that didn't believe in anything but herself; uneducated, yet could disarm you wordlessly; beautiful, yet fierce. Everyone knows about the filthy flower that could have all the power in the world, yet prefers the Muggle world." Miguel saw as Lirio stood defensively, waiting for a moment of weakness in him to blast him away. "Tut-tut, you've been a nasty piece of work, really hard to find; if it weren't for a great pal of yours we wouldn't have found you." Lirio's eyes darkened at his words. "Oh yes, Snape has been a great asset to us, as you can see," he smiled sweetly at her. "But I'm here to make your life easier. Turn yourself over to The Dark Lord. He is merciful, and will show you your rightful place. Or, disagree with his wishes, and we'll watch you burn; you choose what suits you best," he finished with a small shrug.

Lirio smiled back at her opponent. "And if I choose 'None of the above', will I get to watch you get burned instead? I think it'd suit you best."

His stare hardened and he stood back. "Then we will show you no mercy!" He waved his wand at Lirio, throwing a hex at her, which she deflected with the flick of a wand while stepping towards the man. Her mom had screamed once more. They continued this back-and-forth for a few seconds: he threw jinxes and hexes directed at her, and she kept deflecting them.

"Are you not going to fight me properly, Mudblood?" he roared at her.

"I thought you said I was powerful enough to disarm you wordlessly?" she said as she waved her wand, catching him off-guard, and dove to get the attacker's wand. Thankfully, she caught it.

Somewhere between this, he had run towards the nearest window and, seeing as he was now cornered, jumped from the second floor, landing with flawless agility. His head whipped back around to the direction of the window. "You'll pay for this, Mudblood!" Then, roared at the shadows, "Close the doors and burn her alive, now!"

At these words, six jets of white light flew towards the house, one of them landing inside the office, a spark igniting the room. Lirio grabbed her parents' hands and pulled them towards the door. "We've got to get out of here and fast!" she yelled at them. The door was suddenly not opening. She turned around to see the fire multiply itself all over the floor of the office. The fire ripped around the room, engulfing everything in its path. The furniture cracked as the fire reached each of them and split them apart, the flames roaring around them. Lirio kept banging on the door, also alternating between random jets of spells helplessly but hanging by a thread of desperation to get her family out of this version of their own inferno alive.

"The transport papers!" her mother said as she let go of her husband's and daughter's hands and ran to the desk.

"Mamá, no!" Lirio yelled at her, but the fire reached the wooden desk at the same time as Flor took out the papers. A blaze of fire reached the front of her body, making her scream and throw herself on the floor. His father called out her name and started towards her, but Lirio grabbed him and shoved him through the now-open door. Miguel saw Lirio's confused face as she did so, but followed her silent order. He went down the stairs with his mouth covered by his sleeves. It was as he stared at the door that contained his wife and his daughter that he felt someone tugging and guiding him to the back door. Miguel fought the person doing this, but the stranger just said, "I'm trying to help! Is there another way out?" and Miguel nodded at him, directing him through the flames and to his backyard.

"Lirio! Flor!" Miguel shouted at the house. But the stranger just told him to stay there and ran back into the house.

* * *

Lirio pushed his father out of the room, staring at the door. It hadn't been seconds before she had been trying to open it, and now it did. She recomposed herself quickly, remembering her mother and sent a jet of water towards her as she ran towards her. Flor was still screaming, as she tried to roll over to someplace that wouldn't be filled with the raging fire.

"Mamá, take my hand! Crawl over here!" Lirio screamed as she made a way with water so that her mother would crawl over, but the fire just kept growing. Lirio covered her face with her unoccupied arm to keep the smoke out her nose and mouth. Her mom's screams were dying out, and Lirio could feel her eyes stinging with tears, as she kept trying to pass around the fire that held her mother hostage. She desperately waved her wand around, conjuring some magic to constrain the blazes, which amazingly worked. Lirio ran up to her mother and lifted her with magic. She made her way through the doors once more, with Flor Ines' body in front of her. She'd given up on covering her face from the smoke, which made her cough wildly.

Lirio heard a loud bang coming from the front of the house. Her father wasn't where she'd left him, and she swerved around calling out to him. "Papá! Where are you? I have Mamá! We need to get out!" Tears were now making their way down her face, and she was struggling with her breathing. She attempted to make the constraining charm, but the fire was taking over the whole floor. Lirio lowered her mother's still body in front of her, covering her with her own body.

"HELP!" she yelled between coughing and heaving. She did this for about a minute, before her throat could no longer make any sound. Lirio was still lying on top of her mother's body when she saw him.

A tall figure ran towards her and waved something at her. She had to squint, since the smoke had enveloped everything. "Papá?" she asked softly. His hair stood crazily around his head. She felt a hand in hers lifting her up.

"You have to help me too!" the voice said, to which she nodded, before losing a bit of consciousness. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the smoke out of her thoughts, and held onto the voice's hand firmly. She opened her eyes once more and dragged her feet along with him. "Mamá?" she asked.

"She's here! Walk faster!" the voice demanded. The voice was so bossy.

Finally, she felt the grass from her backyard beneath her feet, and she felt familiar arms hugging her tightly. "My Lirio," he said as he kissed her forehead and brushed the stray strands of her hair away from her face. She was practically limp on him. "Mamá," she whispered at her father.

"This young man saved us," he said as he pointed at the voice's figure, whom was kneeling beside her mother. "He's attempting to save your mother too," he declared.

The person that was actually the voice looked back at Lirio, a desperate but hopeful look on his face and determined with a wand in hand. Lirio took out her wand and rushed as fast as she could to her mother's side. She needed a clear head to do what she needed to do. "Sobering Charm," she croaked at the boy, for it was in fact, a young boy who was trying to help them. The boy nodded and did as she said, and she felt clearer by the second. "What have you done so far?" she tried saying, even with the Charm her voice was raspy, but he understood.

"Checked for a pulse, and it's there, I was just about to Ennervate her," he explained.

Lirio nodded and flourished her wand at her mother. Flor Ines' eyes fluttered open for a second, confirming she was still alive, but barely so. She pushed something she was holding towards Lirio: the travel papers. She let out a croak of laughter and looked at the dark sky, attempting to hold back a sob. Lirio brushed back the hair from her mother's face, revealing some burns on her face and both her arms; no doubt she had more along her torso. Flor's breathing was labored, due to the amount of smoke she inhaled, a croaking wheeze accompanying each breath she took. "You're going to be all right, dear," she whispered at her. Miguel had knelt beside Flor and held carefully onto her hand.

The boy chose that moment to speak out. "I don't know much about healing spells, but she should be checked out by an experienced healer. Those are pretty nasty burns she sustained, and from magical fire, which isn't good news. Magical wounds heal differently, especially for Muggles," he said seriously to Lirio.

"I know. I'll take care of her. Weren't there attackers here just now?" she asked the boy.

"They left just as I arrived, thinking the fire would consume you. It was you they were after, right?" he asked her, to which she nodded quietly. That must have been why the door opened, the spell lifted when they left. "Then it's a good thing I was walking by when I did, otherwise your fate would have been different," he grimaced, apparently attempting a smile. Lirio just stared at him curiously. "I should get going. It was great to meet the family, even if the circumstances were not the best. G'night," he said as he stood up and gave a small bow.

She watched him walk away, still confused as to who the boy actually was. "Wait!" she exclaimed before he turned on a curve. He turned around with a questioning look on his face. "What was your name? I didn't catch it," she said.

He smiled sadly at her before responding. "James Potter." Then, he disappeared from her sight.

Apparently miracles did happen, even if in the most unusual and unfortunate ways.

* * *

A/N: And so it starts! Let me know if you like it (or not, y'know) in a review, and if you're interested in more of this story, go to my tumblr page, I can probably tease bits of the next chapter of this story. And thank you to all the betas for this story! I love you all! :)


End file.
